Machinima
Summary |-|YT Channel= Machinima was a Gaming Network is a Gaming Website created by Hugh Hancock in January 2000. Contrary to popular belief, Machinima is not a single YouTube channel since it transformed into a "Multi Channel Network". The owner was Alan Henderson, who was devoted entirely to Machinima; a computer animation made usually with a video game or other "machines", according to Hancock. It showcased Machinima from other authors (SeaNanners, SkyDoesMinecraft, DigitalPh33r, DarkSpireFilms, etc.), and added them to its channels for others to view, mostly on Respawn, Realm, Sports and VS. The main channel Machinima, as well as Prime, Trailer, Happy Hour and Inside Gaming are generally less focused on such videos. We had YT series like Sonic For Hire in it. Machinima peaked as the third most subscribed YouTube channel from May to December 2011 (surpassing Smosh), just behind nigahiga and Ray William Johnson and peaked as the most viewed channel on YouTube from February to March 2013, surpassing the longest reigning most viewed YouTube channel, Universal Music Group, after it's six year reign. On January 18, 2019, all content was abruptly set to private on Machinima's YouTube channels. On February 1, 2019, Machinima officially announced that they had laid off its 81 employees and ceased remaining operations. |-|Sonic For Hire= Sonic For Hire is a flash-animated chronological-episodic fictional crossover series created by Mike Parker (who also created "Cartoon Fails" and "Kung Fu Karl") and Michael William at LowBrow Studios, Inc. (the studio whose employees brought you "Cyanide and Happiness"). The series was distributed by Machinima.com (on its Happy Hour block). The series started airing on February 13, 2011, and concluded on December 22, 2013 with seven seasons and ninety-one episodes, with a total of thirteen episodes per season. |-|BFF= Battlefield Friends is a YT series of animated shorts made by Happy Hour, and set in the game world of Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. It chronicles the misadventures of four friends and squadmembers, embodying the four soldier classes available in the games. The series often comically attacks/parodies player trends and game mechanics, such as spawnkilling, buggy bipods, Closet Colonels, etc. |-|Minecraft: The N00b Adventures= The N00b Adventures is a YT series parody of Minecraft created by Machinima or Happy Hour, This Series where 3 minecraft players (Nooby, Pooploser 69 and Fart Garfunkel) who go in search of a popular town in the server they find it but the only person there is the server host Gaylord Steambath. |-|CounterSpell= CounterSpell is a YT series made by Machinima, by some of the biggest names in the YouTube and Machinima universes, including YouTube heavyweights MLGhwnt, iHasCupquake, ImmortalHD, and Slyfox. They are joined by some of Machinima’s top talent including Machinima’s Inside Gaming co-host Bruce Greene, Machinima’s ETC host Khail Anonymous, and Host/Writer for Machinima Realm Brett “Hundar” Hundley. Machinima is taking a step back to its roots with the launch of a new scripted comedic “machinima” series, CounterSpell. Set in a classic video game world, This series where it follows two dungeon mini-bosses who choose to leave their boss fight instead of facing their scripted deaths at the hands of four RPG players. They embark on a misguided evil adventure that will likely doom the world and turn the RPG genre on its head. |-|Doraleous & Associates= Doraleous & Associates is a YT series developed by the Youtube Channel known as Hank and Jed. The series began hosted by The Escapist in 2010. The series would eventually leave The Escapist and continue the series on the Youtube Channel Machinima & Happy Hour in 2012. Power of The Verse Coming soon... Characters Profiles *SFH Characters Sonic (Sonic For Hire) Tails (Sonic For Hire) Eggman (Sonic For Hire) Kirby (Sonic For Hire) Gulius Thunderhead (Sonic For Hire) Earthworm Jim (Sonic For Hire) Soniqua *BFF Characters The Noob The Colonel The Engineer Ammo Guy The Medic Simon LevelCap The Recon Girl Gamer Bunny Sniper *Minecraft: The N00b Adventure Characters Nooby Fart Garfunkel Mikey Dad Pooploser 69 Gaylord Steambath *CounterSpell Characters (You have to find out because I don't know these names.) *Doraleous & Associates Characters Doraleous Drak Mirdon Neebs Broof Sir Walken Category:Verses